My Immortal Brother
by BrunaHammer
Summary: Mario receives the news of a murderer that he does not want to believe in. Songfic "My Immortal", by Evanescence.


A/N: First history here in and my first in English too. Do not blame me if it is lame. I own nothing in the Super Mario world of amazingness, everything belongs to Uncle Iwata.

Summary: Mario receives the tragic news of his brother murderer, and he does not want to believe in. Songfic from My Immortal, by Evanescence.

Rate: T

Warning: Character Death

**XXX**

This time, there was no turning back. No time travel that could fix the pain in Mario's heart. His soul was destroyed and his heart, broken. He felt terrible. How could he consider himself a hero, if he couldn't even save his own brother, Luigi? How can he keep saving Princess Peach, if the feeling that he didn't save Luigi keeps in his head?

He wonders how he can move on with his own life.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

There was no person or job that could stop his fears of death. His life became hell without Luigi to comfort him or make him smile, like he always did. After their parent's death, Mario and Luigi became alone in the world, and promised to never let the other one go. Mario knew that he would never leave his heart, and that they will be always together, no matter what or who.

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Even the most powerful of the times couldn't take away the horrible memory of see Luigi laid down, with pale skin and unmoved. See his once bright, now dead, blue eyes. No smile in his once happy face. He was found like that in Bowser's Castle, under a big pile of wood and stone. Mario left him to save Peach, thinking that Luigi would make trough. But he didn't, and that would torment Mario till the rest of his life.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

Luigi always had a fear for ghosts, since a little child. Mario had to come all the nights in his bedroom to "scare away the terrifying ghosts", he said. But he didn't mind, it was great to see his happy face after the "Good job, Mario''. He remembers Luigi's first heartbreak, when they were fifteen. Luigi cried for a whole week, and Mario had to come to his bedroom to comfort him from the hole that the girl left in his chest. He was Luigi's right arm, holding his hand and catching him every time he falls. He would always be there for Luigi, but he was no longer there for him.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Mario's dreams became nightmares after Luigi's death. His soft voice would chase him in every dream, asking him to help. He had no longer sanity to move on, Luigi's ghost had taken away all of his life. He was always so happy, always smiling and showing Mario the bright side of life. Now, there was no joy in his heart.

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Luigi is gone. G-O-N-E. Mario would tell himself that, in a desperate way to get used to no longer have his brother company for life. But it didn't work, he would be always in his mind, in his heart, in his soul.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

**XXX**

The End, hope you guys enjoyed! Please, I need reviews. I need comfort, just like Mario. R&R!


End file.
